Culpable o no
by arsazu1985
Summary: Margo ha sabido que la fama de su ex-novio Antonio como un Don Juan se ha propagado a otras escuelas, mientras ella se debate entre permitir que él reciba su merecido o ayudarle con sus problemas. Basado en una popular canción romántica.


**Hola a todos; aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic y como verán, en español.**

**Lo curioso de este fic es que la idea para escribirlo surgió al salir a caminar un rato y noté que en una casa escuchaban una canción popular romántica que hacía tiempo no escuchaba y no sé por qué pero el resto de la idea llego casi sola. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado y que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme una crítica si así gustan.**

Culpable o no.

Margo: No, no entiendo por qué tengo que responder ante los demás por tus faltas; la historia entre nosotros acabó hace meses pero ahora, gracias a ti, en mi escuela muchos ya me conocen como una de las tantas chicas que se dejaron llevar por tu encanto pero que al final descubrieron lo que en verdad eres, un Don Juan empedernido.

Tu fama es tan grande que muchas chicas y chicos de otros colegios ya han oído de ti y hasta algunos padres de familia temen que sus hijas sean víctimas tuyas también, si no es que ya lo fueron; a la vez que los chicos quisieran darte una lección de la manera mala para que no te les acerques a sus novias, hermanas, etc.

_Precisamente ahora que tú ya te has ido _

_me han dicho que has estado engañándome _

_¿por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos? _

_¿por qué tengo que andar disculpándote?_

Algo me decía que todo este embrollo haría que tú y yo nos volveríamos a ver después de tanto tiempo, y no me equivoqué; después de que regresaba de una reunión de nuestro grupo de clase para organizar un evento, me llamaste desde el fondo de una calle angosta y semi oculta. Jamás creí que te verías tan diferente a la última vez que nos vimos.

No me refiero a que te veías diferente en lo físico o a la forma de vestir; más bien, te veías diferente porque ya no vi en ti ese aspecto de autosuficiencia y tranquilidad que te caracterizaba siempre; se te notaba nervioso, con miedo a que te vieran, se notaba que no la estabas pasando nada bien los últimos días.

_Si ellos están mintiendo, por favor defiéndete _

_yo sé que no lo harás, pues dicen la verdad _

_es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome _

_y culpable o no _

_¿qué le puedo hacer ya?_

Margo: Quisiste saludarme con un abrazo como en esos días, pero claro, me aparté cuando lo intentaste; sabía que ahora que tu padre no estaba ahí para ayudarte, intentarías buscar ayuda entre tus tantas exnovias como yo. ¿Cómo volver a creer en ti después de lo que me hiciste?

Admito que cuando estuvimos juntos, en verdad llegué a creer que tú serías el chico que me daría mi primer beso, lo más extraño, es que al verte ahora así en tantos problemas, esa creencia aún no se ha ido del todo; en verdad que me gustaría tragar mi orgullo y darte una mano, pero como dije antes ¿Cómo volver a creer en ti después de lo que me hiciste?

_Miénteme como siempre, por favor miénteme _

_necesito creerte, convénceme _

_miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor _

_necesito creerte, culpable o no_

Me dijiste que cómo estaba, que me veía linda, que te sentías feliz de volverme a ver; era obvio que hacías tus movimientos de antes para que me sintiera obligada a ayudarte; y aunque en el fondo me gustaría hacerlo, debo recordar que ya no hay nada entre nosotros y si no te ayudo, es por el miedo a caer de nuevo en tus engaños.

_No tengo ya derecho a reprocharte nada _

_Pues nada queda ya de ti, de mí, de ayer _

_¡Qué pena! nuestra historia pudo ser fantástica _

_Y ahora dime mi amor ¿quién te va a defender?_

Esta pelea interna que hay entre la razón y mis sentimientos, la mente contra el corazón, me está afectando; por un lado quisiera abrazarte y que me besaras para poder creer todo y olvidar el pasado, decirte que te he extrañado y que siempre puedes contar conmigo; pero por el otro lado, quisiera dar la media vuelta y huir de ti lo más lejos posible para que no te vuelva a ver y así olvidar siquiera este encuentro, decirte que aún estoy molesta contigo por tu engaño y mentiras y que no me vuelvas a buscar.

Sólo me limité a escucharte, platicar un poco contigo y nada más; no te prometí nada; más que nada porque creo que después de mí, buscarás la ayuda de otra chica más; como llegué a decirte en nuestra primera cita; eres un chico tan complicado. Quisiera saber la mejor respuesta a este gran dilema que me llevas a tener.

_Miénteme como siempre, por favor miénteme _

_necesito creerte, convénceme _

_miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor _

_necesito creerte, culpable o no_

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan?; sé que es corto pero al menos ¿creen que la letra de la canción va acorde a la historia? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y críticas no sólo de este fic sino también de otros que he escrito para ustedes y que les invito si gustan a leerlos. Apreciaría mucho sus "reviews"; buen día a todos.**


End file.
